Trespass Sweetly Urg'd
by bruised-tears
Summary: COMPLETE They both know it's wrong. He has a wife, she has a child to think of. But there's a fire burning them both. In the end how can you stop something you can't resist? Ginny and Draco have an affair but have to deal with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Trespass Sweetly Urg'd**

**Chapter One**

_Present Day_

Ginny ignored the crowd thronging past her, her eyes fixed on nothing in the distance. She dug her fingers into her freckled arms against the chilling breeze, every now and then a stray tear slipping down her fast bruising cheek. She could still taste the blood from her split lip but she didn't move to wipe it away.

How had she come to this? She was a good person. This was wrong, so very wrong and she had known it from the start. But she hadn't stopped it… not once had she said no. She just wanted to believe she could be loved again, that she wasn't worthless and maybe just maybe she was beautiful to someone.

She sighed heavily, her thoughts drifting back to that very first meeting almost a year ago.

* * *

_2005_

"Merlin, I'm sorry!" She gasped. "I'll pay for a new shirt."

He growled a little and accepted the scrunched up tissue she offered him from her pocket.

"That's fine, Weasley. I can get my own clothes."

She paused and stared at him for a long moment as he scrubbed absently at his shirt.

"Malfoy?"

She took an involuntary step back and adjusted the lid on her paper coffee cup from where it had spilled.

"I'll buy you a new shirt." She repeated, playing absently with the strap of her bag on one shoulder.

"I don't need you to."

Ginny shook her head and put her hand on her hip; "Look I spilled the coffee I'll replace the shirt."

He was about to refuse her again when he caught her eye, they were sparkling bright jade green beneath her side fringe.

"Fine." He found himself saying before his brain caught up with his mouth.

She seemed startled by his response but shrugged and led the way out of the coffee shop.

"Anywhere in particular you buy your shirts? We're not in the expensive part of town I know."

He shook his head and waved his hand at a nearby shop that sold men's clothing.

"That'll do fine, Weasley."

She rolled her eyes and headed towards the shop, the door jangling pleasantly when she opened it. Moving towards the racks of shirts similar to the ruined one he was wearing she shifted through them before selecting a charcoal grey one and holding it out to him.

"Do you need to try it on?"

He was slightly surprised at her choosing out the shirt for him but he took it from her and examined the label inside.

"No it's my size I'm sure it'll fit."

Nodding she moved past the rack towards the queue at the counter.

"How do you know my size?" He found himself asking to interrupt the silence that had fallen on them.

"I design clothes."

He considered this for a while but didn't comment on it for a long moment.

"What kind of clothes?"

Ginny turned to look at him, obviously trying to work out if he really wanted to know or not.

"At the moment I've just landed my dream job."

She smiled at him and shook her hair back from her face; it was cut short in jagged layers and was hardly held back in the ponytail it was in.

"Which is?" He prompted, wondering why he cared.

"I design wedding clothes."

"Wedding dresses?" He asked with a slight curl of his lip which could have been a smile or a sneer.

"Yes… and the rest. I design outfits for individual weddings. The bride and groom, the bridesmaids, the footmen… everything the couple wants."

Malfoy followed as they moved up in the queue a little.

"Sounds lucrative."

Ginny gave him a look and shook her head; "Yeah the money's pretty good. But I do it because I love it."

He considered her statement for a while, vaguely watching the animated flush on her freckled cheeks.

"You said you've only just started."

She nodded; "I started out working for an independent store, pitching my designs. They caught on I guess because a big multinational company approached me. Offered me a lot of money to design clothes for them, I'd get to travel all over the place on their money while I worked. I accepted, saved up, started my own business six months ago."

They had almost reached the counter now and she dug around in her bag for her purse, her t-shirt rising up at her hip as she turned slightly and exposing a tattoo on the back of her right hip. When he felt the sudden urge to touch the tattoo he hurriedly averted his eyes and resumed the conversation.

"So you travelled."

"Yup, Italy was my favourite and France. I went all over America for a year, met my husband there."

Malfoy was particularly unnerved to find a flicker up disappointment beating against his heart.

"My wife and I honeymooned in America, well we went all over the world for two months…" He trailed off when Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Sounds fun… maybe if my honeymoon had been so good my marriage would have lasted longer." Ginny muttered.

Before Malfoy could comment they reached the counter and Ginny smiled at the clerk, handing over the shirt. It was bagged quickly and the money was exchanged, Ginny leading the way out of the store. She paused once they reached the busy pavement outside, the crowds jostling them a little.

Her phone rang before either of them could say anything and he watched her dig it out of her pocket and flip it open.

"Hello? Oh hi Emily, yeah I'm really sorry something came up at the last minute and I didn't have time to call you. Re-arrange it? How about Thursday? Good, good… uh huh. I'll see you then. Bye."

Seeing he was still standing with her she began fiddling with the phone, opening and closing it.

"Did I make you late for something?"

She shrugged it off; "A meeting with a client, we were meant to go for lunch and organise when the dresses should be delivered."

"Just the dresses?" He asked, his eyes flickering over her still fidgeting fingers.

"The suits are collected by or sent to the groom."

She cut off when her phone rang again, startling her.

"Rosie, hi. Yeah he finishes at two thirty, will you be able to pick him up? I have to stop by the shop and check on the Hamilton outfits. Thanks Rosie, I appreciate it."

She hung up and tucked her phone back into her pocket; "My housekeeper."

He lifted his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips.

"What is it so surprising that I have a housekeeper?"

He held his hands up; "I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it." She muttered. "She looks after my son sometimes, cleans through the house once a week."

She stopped quickly, wondering why she was telling him things he didn't want to hear.

"Do you want to go for lunch?"

Malfoy was as surprised as her when the words found their way out of his mouth. She studied him carefully for a moment, deciding it couldn't do any harm to get a free lunch.

"As long as you're paying."

He grinned at her and led the way down the street.

* * *

This wasn't good. It shouldn't be this easy to talk to her. He shouldn't be having this much fun being with her. And yet here he was. He'd taken her back to the hotel he always stayed in when he was in the centre of town on business which also happened to serve amazing food. He'd changed into the shirt and she was gratified to notice it fit him perfectly, not to mention bringing out the silver shine in his eyes. 

"So you said you were married?"

She nodded, taking a sip of her drink, they had finished their food a while ago and still found themselves talking without running out of things to say.

"Oh yeah. Michael Parker." She sighed and he waited for her to continue. "He's an archaeologist now, works all over the world so my son travels a lot when he goes to see him. I met him when I was visiting Boston with work, he was a student then. He was nothing like any guy I'd ever met before."

She smiled wistfully and cupped her chin with her hand as she went on.

"We had fun together, got married after five months. Divorced a year later."

He cocked his head to the side when there was nothing to indicate she was upset about the break up in her voice; "Why?"

She shrugged; "He wanted to travel for his work, I was already going all over the place with my work. We decided to split to save ourselves the trouble of trying for a few years before inevitably breaking up anyway. My son was almost a year old at the time, we settled on joint custody and he goes to see his father as often as he can."

Draco thought this over for a moment, noticing absently that she no longer wore her wedding ring although there was a slight mark on her finger indicating where it had been.

"Your son?"

A smile lit her face up; "The love of my life. He's nearly five now."

"What's he called?"

"Alex."

Silence settled on them for a moment but it was a comfortable silence. Both of them seemed to be contemplating how they'd got here.

"What about you?"

He blinked and shrugged; "I don't have any children."

She laughed; "But you have a wife."

He nodded.

"What's her name?" She prodded.

"Darklis." He answered rather uncomfortably, he did not want to be talking about this.

"If Alex was a girl that's what he'd have been called. It's a beautiful name."

He couldn't think what to say to that so he took a gulp of his drink instead.

"So is she a housewife or does she work?"

He nodded; "She's an agent for artists, promotes their work for them and organises exhibitions."

"Sounds wonderful." She replied, smiling weakly.

He nodded again, staring into the rising bubbles of his wine.

"How long have you been married?" She asked, nodding at the waiter when he offered her more wine.

"Two years."

She smiled and sipped her wine, the cool liquid flowing down her throat.

"How did you meet?"

He leant back in his chair and surveyed her, wondering why she was so interested in his wife.

"Her father is one of my partners at my law firm."

She laughed; "Well well, back to being blood-suckingly evil then are we?"

He gave her a reproachful look but she only giggled harder; "So you're a partner in a law firm by the time you're twenty-six… not bad."

He rolled one shoulder back in a half shrug; "Money always helps. But I like to think I'm good at my work too."

She smiled knowingly at him and he decided a change of subject was necessary.

"How about you, where did you meet your husband?"

She swallowed her mouthful of wine and placed her glass carefully back on the table.

"Well his grandmother was one of the owners I worked for and with when I was in Boston."

They settled into silence again until Ginny looked at her watch.

"Dammit it's nearly three, I have to speak to Alex before I go to the shop." She muttered.

When she received a down-right filthy look from one of the passing waiters as she opened her phone she blushed and got to her feet. Malfoy got up too and she turned to look at him.

"I still have my errands to run." He said in explanation and she laughed, allowing him to lead the way towards the foyer.

"He's not answering." She said agitatedly, snapping her phone shut and redialling.

"Maybe he can't hear the phone." Malfoy offered when he still didn't answer.

"Maybe."

He sighed; "Why don't you use the fireplace in my hotel room?"

She froze halfway through dialling the number again and stared at him.

"What's the matter Weasley? Don't you trust my intentions?"

She smiled and shook her head, following him into the lift to his room.

* * *

"Alex! Why haven't you been answering the phone?" 

Malfoy pottered about his room, trying to avoid looking over at the fireplace where Ginny's tight jeans were giving him a rather tempting view. And he could see that damned tattoo of hers again.

"You told me not to answer the phone when you weren't in."

Malfoy smiled to himself at the little boy's voice, he sounded clever for his age and Ginny's own voice softened instantly.

"Yes I did say that didn't I. Well is Rosie there? No no I don't need to see her just tell her I'll be home in a few hours and I appreciate her looking after you."

Malfoy flopped onto his bed and began flipping through the files on a case he was currently working on.

"No you can't go to stay with your uncles, I remember what happened last time you helped out around their shop."

There was amusement in her voice even as she reproached him and Malfoy found himself wondering what had happened at the shop he assumed was the one her twin brothers ran.

"Yes well I don't need a son who can turn himself invisible when he chooses thank you. I'll be home for tea I promise. I love you."

She withdrew her head and got to her feet, turning to face him and frowning when he burst out laughing.

"What?"

He continued laughing for a moment before composing himself.

"You have soot all over you."

She scowled and headed into the bathroom. Sure enough there were streaks of soot all over her shirt and face. She tapped her shirt with her wand and the soot all but disappeared, leaving a faint stain where it had been. Sighing she washed her face and headed back into the main bedroom.

"What are you working on?" She asked as she caught sight of him engrossed in the pages of parchment before him.

"A child abuse case."

Ginny almost gasped as her mind instantly jumped to her own child and she moved towards him.

"What happened?"

He eyed her over the top of the pages; "I'm not supposed to share details of my case."

"Yes but if you don't mention any names I won't know who it's about."

The pleading look in her eyes made him give in and he shook his head; "It's a set of foster parents, they'd ignore the children as much as they could. Beat them up sometimes but mostly just locked them up in a room, occasionally bothering to feed them."

She shook her head in horror; "How can you stand hearing things like that every day?"

"I cope with it because I know I can put people like this away where they can't hurt children anymore."

His voice was low and she only heard it because she had moved to sit on the bed next to him.

"Well what do you know… you do have a heart." She whispered.

They continued to stare at each for a moment.

"I should go."

She didn't move even as the words left her mouth. Eventually she got to her feet and made her way to the door.

"Thank you for lunch." She said without turning round as she pulled open the door.

She closed the door behind her and stared at it for a moment, her emotions in turmoil. It opened again and she found Malfoy stood before her.

"You don't have to go."

She stared up at him; "Yes I do."

He leaned his head down towards her; "No you don't."

He kissed her, his lips tasting of the wine they had just drank and she melted into him.

"You're married." She whispered when he pulled away and he nodded.

"I'm happily married." He agreed.

She leaned up and kissed him, unable to resist herself.

"I don't want to ruin that." She murmured.

"I don't want to either, but I can't help myself."

He took her hand and drew her into his room, closing the door quietly behind her.

They fell down in a tangle of limbs, tearing at each other's clothes, unable to wait the four or five steps it would take to get to the bed.

It was over within minutes and they lay there in silence, their hearts racing guiltily.

"Now I really should go."

Ginny sat up, tugging her jeans on and straightening her shirt. She retied her hair back and grabbed her bag from the floor. She turned to see Draco fastening his trousers up, still sitting on the floor.

"Weasley…"

"We shouldn't have done that." She interrupted. "But for some reason I don't regret it."

She leant down and kissed him lingeringly before quickly leaving the room.

* * *

_Present day_

Ginny felt tears roll down her cheek again. If only it had stopped there. They hadn't planned on taking it any further. But she couldn't explain it away as an accident, because neither of them had done anything to prevent it. They hadn't encouraged each other, they hadn't written or spoken until they had met again. But the damage was done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trespass Sweetly Urg'd**

**Chapter Two**

_Present day_

Ginny let herself into her apartment slowly, closing the door and leaning her head against it for a long moment.

"Mum?"

She smiled sadly at her son's voice and turned around.

"You're crying… and your lip's hurt."

She knelt down and pulled him against her, cradling his small body in her arms and breathing in his scent. He smelled of soap, crayons and lemon shampoo. Her tears splattered onto his pyjama shoulder and he hugged her back, wrapping his little arms around her as tight as he could.

"You should be in bed." She whispered.

"You weren't here to say goodnight."

She held him tighter; "I'm sorry."

"You're crying again, mum."

She smiled through her tears and pulled back to look at him.

"Let's get you into bed."

He bent down to retrieve the stuffed dinosaur he kept with him wherever he went, tucking it under one arm and taking hold of his mother's hand with the other.

"I want to sleep in your bed tonight."

She tried to dissuade him for a moment; she had planned on spending the night crying this situation out of her system.

"I'm staying in your bed tonight." He insisted.

She sighed and smiled at him; "Alright then come on."

She led him into her room, flicking on the lamp on the right side of her king side bed and pulling back the covers for him to climb in. He settled himself down, making sure his dinosaur was comfortable, before turning to her as she tucked the covers around him.

"I love you, mum."

She felt tears in her eyes again and she leant down to kiss his forehead.

"I love you too."

He wiped her tears away with one hand.

"Don't cry anymore. You're very pretty when you don't cry, you know."

She laughed and swooped down on him, kissing him all over his face before dimming the lamp and pulling the door closed behind her.

She made her way into the bathroom and turned the taps on, tipping fragranced oils in as the water filled the tub. Kicking off her sandals she stripped off her flimsy summer dress and her underwear before slipping into the water. She sank down under the water for a moment, staring at the swirls of bubbles on the surface above her eyes.

* * *

_2005_

"Miss Weasley… customer!"

Hearing her assistant bellowing from the main shop floor Ginny got to her feet from behind her desk and headed down the sweeping stairs from her balcony office that extended halfway over the shop floor.

"Hi, how can I help… you…"

She thought she was going to collapse when she saw Malfoy stood before her. Pulling herself together she smiled at him.

"Getting married again are we?"

He shook his head and grinned; "No I'm here for my friend's wedding suit. He had to have it refitted because the idiot lost weight."

Ginny laughed and led him towards the back of the store where a pair of opaque glass sliding doors separated the individually designed clothes from those available to buy in the store. Pushing aside one of the doors she led him in.

"What name?"

"Harris." He said, glancing around at the outfits stored in groups and each in plastic coverings for their protection.

"Yes it's right here."

She pulled an elegant suit made of expensive dark grey material with a dark midnight blue lining that matched the colour of the bridesmaid dresses. As she was about to hand it over she pulled it back out of his reach and scanned the seam on one side of it.

"Goddammit! I've told her a hundred times not to be rough with it… this kind of material breaks so damn easily which is why it had to be refitted."

Malfoy watched her as she ranted to herself about her assistant. It had been a month since their encounter in his hotel room and she looked exactly as she had when he was working late and his mind drifted towards her.

Her hair was held back in a clip and she had on a pair of neatly tailored pin-stripe black trousers that flared out at the bottom and a silver-grey and white striped blouse, nipped in at the waist, which matched the pin-stripe on her trousers.

"I'm sorry, I'll have to re-stitch the side. Will Leo be able to pick it up tonight instead?"

_Leo should be free by then_, Malfoy thought. But that wasn't what came out of his mouth.

"I'll be by to pick it up later then."

She stared at him for a moment before nodding and apologising again.

He left the store quickly, trying to work out what the hell he was doing. Reasoning with himself he sent a quick note by owl to Leo explaining what had happened and when he'd receive his suit. He just wanted to talk to her again. His wife was amazing and he loved her dearly, but they never spoke about things other then their work and their families and friends. There were so many things he was interested in that Ginny had discussed with him Darklis would never think to bring up.

He went about the rest of his day in a haze while Ginny worked carefully and methodically on the suit, re-stitching it and checking over the rest of the suit with minute detail. It was the entire outfit; jacket, trousers, waistcoat, cummerbund, shoes, cravat with a pearl pin… the only thing missing was the boxers she hoped he'd be wearing on the day.

* * *

"Goodnight, miss."

Ginny looked up from her work table as her assistant shut off most of the lights around her.

"Night, Elissa."

She had finally finished the suit and was busy putting it carefully into its protective casing. She had scribbled a note for Leo on how delicate the material was and had pinned it to the plastic, which she promptly pricked her finger on.

"Ow!" She muttered, holding her thumb away from the suit quickly and using her wand in her other hand to manoeuvre the suit back onto its rack.

The bell at the front of the store rang and she glanced at the clock, it must be Malfoy coming back for his friend's suit. She hurried out to the front door and let him in, leading him through the darkened store to the back.

"I've just finished it all… you'll have to be very careful with it although I've charmed the stitching to strengthen it."

He nodded, examining the suit but not touching it yet.

"Did you make all of these?" He asked, indicating the clothes throughout the room.

"Yes."

She was busy searching her desk for a plaster for her thumb.

"You're very good."

She paused and turned to stare at him, he was wandering around examining the different wedding outfits and the occasional specially designed dress.

"Thank you."

She found a plaster and moved to sit at the long wooden table in the centre of the room where she pieced together the different materials for each outfit. It was bare at the moment and she squinted at her thumb in the dim light. It was bleeding profusely despite the smallness of the cut.

"What's that?"

She looked up to find Malfoy standing by her.

"I scratched myself on a pin… it's nothing."

He took hold of her hand sending excitement lashing through her, and studied her thumb carefully. They felt a bolt of electricity pass through them both and she hurriedly pulled her hand away, shoving her thumb into her mouth quickly.

"So… how have you been?" She finally asked when she removed her thumb to see the bleeding had stopped.

"Good… I won the case against those foster parents." He added.

"That's great… they went to Azkaban?"

He nodded and she smiled, unnerved by her body's reaction to him. What they had done was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

"What about you?"

She shrugged; "Yeah… yeah I'm good, Alex is back from staying with his father tomorrow."

"I'm married Ginny."

She wrinkled her brow; "Yes I know."

"I'm married but I can't get you out of my head… I don't want to hurt Darklis and I don't want to screw up either of our lives…"

He trailed off and she could see he was struggling to contain himself as much as she was. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his, awkwardly getting to her feet as she did so. He kissed her back hungrily, his hands fumbling with her blouse buttons as she undid his belt. He backed her against the table, helping her jump up onto it as he finally succeeded in undoing her blouse. He tossed it to one side as she pushed his jacket down his shoulders.

His mouth fell to her breasts in her white lace bra as she set about undoing the buttons on his expensive shirt, her hands moving over his chest. He ran his tongue over the top of her breast to the edge of the lace and she bit her lip, her fingertip tracing up the trail of hair from his bellybutton down underneath his boxers.

He brought his head up and kissed her neck, his breath hot on her fevered skin as his hands unzipped her trousers.

"We shouldn't do this." She muttered, running her hands through his hair as he pulled her trousers off.

"I know."

He pulled back and looked at her, leaning back a little on the table in her underwear. Her lips were bruised and her cheeks were flushed as he leant down. He kissed her navel and then along her inner thigh, unzipping her knee-high boot and pulling it off. He moved to the other leg and did the same, trailing his tongue up her thigh.

He kissed her again and she pulled his mouth against hers, her feet hooking into the waistband of his trousers and edging them down as he kicked off his shoes. She soon discovered that he wasn't wearing any boxers and she lay back against the table, pulling him on top of her as she did so.

His hands tickled lazily up and down her sides as he pressed against her, straining against the slick material of her knickers.

* * *

_Present day_

Ginny jumped in the water when a door slammed somewhere down the hall from her apartment. She sighed and leant her head back against the edge of the tub. The bubbles had all but disappeared and she could clearly see her hardened nipples in the water.

_That was the difference between us_, she thought, _he could have sex whenever he wanted with his wife_. But if it wasn't about sex, then what was it.

She sighed again and sank into the water until it was up to her chin, her body was aching from the excitement of her memories and every time she moved the swell of water that brushed against her over-sensitive skin was torture. She closed her eyes for a moment and slid almost instantly back into her past. She could see them on the table, writhing and moaning, at the time it felt like it had lasted for hours. It probably had, the sex was always fantastic even if they both regretted what they were doing afterwards.

She opened her eyes, running her fingertips lightly from her navel up between her breasts and back again. That was another good thing about their encounters, they were always so intense that it was easy to pleasure herself with the memory of them anytime afterwards. And since it didn't look like her body was going to let her forget her reminiscing… she was going to have to put it to use herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trespass Sweetly Urg'd**

**Chapter Three**

_Present day_

Draco slumped back into his high-backed chair and stared at the fire, cradling his tumbler of whisky in his hand and watching the flames flickering in the fireplace next to him. His study was pretty much destroyed. Darklis had taken it very badly. She had thrown as many breakable things at him that she could get her hands on. Their wedding picture from his desk had been hurled at his head and was now shattered on the floor.

He didn't want to think about the state his career was going to be in when her father found out. She had bawled him out for hours, alternating between anger and heartbreak. Eventually she had let him embrace her as she cried, her body shuddering with sobs. Her anger had turned to lust and she had practically attacked him in a frenzy of desire. He had taken her on the sofa he was now sitting across from.

Once it was over she had dressed herself again calmly. She had told him that she loved him, that she still loved him even after what he'd done, but she needed to sort out what she was going to do by herself. He had asked her if she was going to leave him and she had said yes, for a while. She couldn't trust him for a long time, but she loved him and he was still her husband.

She had left after that and that was when he had raided his liquor cabinet. He ran a hand through his hair and drained his glass. He had never wanted to hurt her, he loved her. But what he felt for Ginny had blinded him, it wasn't just the sex… they hadn't always had sex when they had met up, it was the conversations they had about things that were important to him. There was an intensity between them which was consuming. He leant his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands.

* * *

_2005_

"Leo? Why do we have to do this, you're an architect why do you need someone else's opinion?"

Leo huffed and shook his head.

"If I ask any of Marianne's friends or family they might tell her, they're not very discreet. Ginny has excellent taste and can be trusted with a secret."

Draco was well aware how well she could keep a secret and he grudgingly followed his friend down the hallway. Leo held a piece of parchment up to his eye and squinted at it, examining the numbers on the doors around them.

"Ah ha!"

He rang the doorbell triumphantly and they listened to the voices on the other side with amusement.

Ginny was in the kitchen clearing the dishes from their dinner when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Alex called from the living room.

"Don't you dare, you can't tell who it is."

Her warning was in vain, when she entered the living room he was standing in the open doorway staring up at two men.

"Alex, go get into your pyjamas."

He moved off into his room, shutting the door behind him. There was a silent pause before he opened the door again, grabbed up the cat meowing outside of it and shut it again.

"Well boys, how can I help you?" Ginny asked, smiling at her son's quirky behaviour.

"I am in dire need of a woman's opinion!" Leo exclaimed happily, walking straight into the apartment without being invited and staring around it curiously.

"Won't you come in?" Ginny muttered, grinning at Draco who smiled back.

Leo and Draco handed her their jackets and Ginny stowed them in the closet by the door before turning back to her guests.

"So you want my opinion?"

Leo nodded; "Indeed I do."

"Alright." Ginny studied him a moment. "That shirt doesn't go with those trousers and those shoes should be burnt. Plus your hair, who cut it? I think you should sue."

He flapped a hand at her and she grinned as Alex emerged from his room in his pyjamas.

"Silly girl, I want your opinion on how to decorate the house I just bought my wife."

Alex eyed Leo for a moment before whispering something to the cat dangling dangerously from under one arm meowing pitifully and heading over to the sofas.

"Well I think you should let your wife decorate it, that's my opinion." Ginny said, staring pointedly at his outfit again.

"Pish posh, come on… we have work to do my lady."

Ginny sighed and led him into the kitchen. He spread his designs out over the large scrubbed wooden table in the centre.

"Draco, play with the child… see if you can find something on your brain level to amuse the two of you. Although on second thoughts… he's probably smarter than you."

Draco ignored Leo's playful insult but did indeed find himself sitting on the sofa next to Alex.

"Those are very nice pyjamas."

He could have kicked himself when Alex looked at him steadily for a long time.

"My mum made them for me, I'm sure if you ask her nicely she'll make some for you."

Draco lifted his eyebrows but nodded politely, he was quite sure they were nice pyjamas but he didn't think it would do his reputation or his libido any good to be seen wearing pyjamas with miniature trucks all over them.

"Do you know my mum?"

Draco considered this for a moment. He didn't quite think _yes we've had illicit sex numerous times and in fact all I want to do right now is have her against that table a few times _was quite the right answer to give her five year old son.

"We went to school together."

Alex frowned before smiling wickedly; "Do you think she's pretty?"

Draco was sure he looked like he'd swallowed a lemon as he contemplated what the right answer should be.

"She's really pretty isn't she? Dad still thinks she is."

Draco felt irrational jealousy grip his gut and he was never so grateful as when Ginny cut off the conversation.

"Alex! Be nice." She called from the kitchen in a distinctly warning tone.

Alex shrugged and went back to watching the TV, the cat now settled happily in his lap and purring contentedly.

* * *

"Alright Draco, we're on the move… I have a palace to decorate on the morrow."

Draco shook his head at his love-struck newly-wed friend and got to his feet, stretching to relieve the ache in his back.

"Can I use your bathroom, Ginny?"

She nodded at Leo and he bustled off down the corridor, shoving his designs into Draco's hands as he passed him. Ginny walked Draco to the door and handed him his jacket which he slung over one arm. They stared at each other for a moment.

"You're married." She whispered and he nodded, glad the designs in his hands prevented him reaching out to her.

"And I have a son to think about. I can't have him getting attached to the idea of someone being in his life when it isn't going to happen."

They had been over this conversation many times and he sighed heavily.

"You know, in another life, under different circumstances… it would have worked."

Ginny nodded, _that's the worst part_ she silently added.

"Well… are we ready then? Off we go." Leo clapped his hands together and took the designs from Draco and his coat from Ginny.

As they were leaving Draco saw Alex hanging over the arm of the sofa with a sly look on his face.

"Bye Draco!" He called out and Draco nodded at him, waving a little before following Leo down the corridor.

"I like him." Alex announced as soon as the door was shut.

"You barely spoke to him." Ginny muttered, wandering into the kitchen and putting the kettle on the stove.

"I like him a lot. Yes I think I shall like to see him again."

Ginny laughed at her son's words, wondering where he picked such sayings up from before remembering Hermione was his aunt. She jumped on him. She scooped him up into her arms and carried him into his room.

"Well I think it's highly unlikely you'll see him again I'm afraid."

He pouted at her and she kissed him before dropping him onto the bed, he wriggled under the covers and she dug out his dinosaur from under a pile of toys and handed him to Alex.

"Do you like him?" Alex questioned.

Ginny sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I didn't like him in school, but he seems different now."

She pushed a lock of his hair back from his forehead and kissed his nose.

"And you know you're the only man for me."

He shook his head at her and she kissed him again before wandering back into the kitchen to make her cup of tea. She hated keeping things from Alex, he had enough trouble with his father living across the world. He was smart for his age and had a pretty good understanding of how people behaved, better than hers anyway.

* * *

_Present day_

Draco sighed and lifted his head, well aware there were tears on his face but not caring at the moment. He pulled his wedding band from his finger and held it up before him. He was in a mess, and he didn't know how to go about clearing it up. Even though it was all out in the open now, he didn't think he could give up Ginny. But he didn't want to give up Darklis either, and he knew she wouldn't tolerate him even speaking to Ginny ever again. If she forgave him that was.

He shook his head and scrubbed his hands over his face, getting to his feet and heading over to where he'd left the open bottle of whiskey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trespass Sweetly Urg'd**

**Chapter Four**

_Present day_

Unable to sleep Draco had wandered out onto the balcony of the master bedroom. He stared out over his grounds, bathed in moonlight. He didn't want to turn back to the empty room behind him and he cursed himself for being indecisive. He'd just make up his mind to finish things forever with Ginny and go on with his marriage to Darklis as best they could when something would remind him of her. The colour of her hair, the softness of her skin, her laugh, her voice… something. And he knew he couldn't live with never seeing her again.

* * *

_Earlier that day_

This was a dangerous place to be, this was two blocks from Ginny's apartment building and he was not comfortable being here with his wife.

"Draco darling will you _please_ help me look for them. Daddy only likes this certain type and I couldn't find them anywhere else. We'll be late to meet him as it is."

He sighed and began scanning the tins before them, not entirely sure what he was looking for since he was too jumpy to listen properly.

"Draco!"

His heart stopped when he heard Alex's voice behind him and he saw the confusion on Darklis's face as she saw the little boy approaching her husband.

"I have good news…"

Before the boy could finish his sentence Ginny appeared from the other aisle looking for him.

"Alex what are you…"

She froze when she saw the Malfoys and Darklis looked from Draco to Ginny suspiciously.

"Draco… will you listen I have good news."

He forced his attention to the boy tugging on his trouser leg; "What is it Alex?"

"I asked my mum and she said she'd make you pyjamas like mine. You did say you liked them…"

Even the five year old could tell something was wrong and he took a step away from the Malfoys.

"Mum?" He said uncertainly as the three adults continued to stare at each other.

"Ms Weasley?"

A voice joined them in the aisle and Ginny turned to her housekeeper.

"Rosie will you please take Alex and pay for these. Here's the money."

The confused housekeeper nodded and took the basket from her, taking the little boy's hand and leading him away towards the checkout. She was following them awkwardly when she walked straight into a shelf of tins. Her cheek turned a nasty shade from the impact and her lip began to bleed.

"Are you alright Ginny?"

Draco couldn't help himself and the words were out of his mouth before he could contain himself.

Without answering him she fled in shame after her son.

* * *

"I want to know right now Draco, are you having an affair?"

Draco rubbed his hands over his eyes, he contemplated denying the whole thing but he didn't think he could live with the guilt if he did. He nodded.

"Bastard!" She hissed.

She continued to pace in front of the fire as her mind churned over things. They had gone to meet her father as promised, they had left early when Darklis pleaded agony from a migraine and now they were in his study having the one conversation he'd hoped to never have.

"Has there been others?" She demanded.

He shook his head; "Of course not, Darklis…"

"Don't you 'of course not' me… how do I know?" She snapped.

She paced for a while longer before looking at him again.

"How long?"

He was silent until she glared at him.

"Almost a year." He sighed.

She flew at him, punching him, biting him, scratching him until he caught her hands in his.

"You bastard… you bastard." She repeated over and over again until she collapsed sobbing in his arms.

He stroked her thick black hair and rocked her gently.

"I love you Darklis… but I couldn't help myself. We both tried to stop, we never encouraged each other."

She shook her head against his chest disbelievingly.

"Something only happened when we ran into each other, and then we couldn't stop ourselves. We never went out of our way to keep this going."

She continued to sob against him.

"Neither of us wanted to hurt you. You don't know how many times I've had Ginny just like this, crying because of how she was hurting you but not knowing how to stop it."

Darklis whimpered and her tears began to slow.

"I love you so much. And Ginny… neither of us are proud of what we've done. Under different circumstances you'd have liked her."

Darklis growled in disbelief and he held her closer to him.

"I mean it, I know there's no chance of that now. I know I'm lucky if you ever speak to me again. But you have to know that from the start we tried not to do it, we went out of our way to avoid each other to stop it but things just happened despite that."

As he spoke Draco wondered where Ginny was and whether she was alright.

"I love you Draco." Darklis whispered. "But I need time, I have to work though this and figure out what I'm going to do."

She stared up at him, her anger was twisting inside her and the fact that he was so goddamn handsome when looked as vulnerable as he did now made a pulse flicker between her legs. She leaned up and kissed him.

He was surprised to say the least but he kissed her back, letting her lead. She was overtaken by her need for him and she rubbed her hand against his crotch, feeling him harden through the fabric of his trousers. He pushed his hands up and under her top, caressing and kneading her breasts until she moaned in helpless desire. He felt her urgent need for him to show her he loved her and desired her and he was only too happy to prove it.

He manoeuvred one hand up her skirt, pushing inside her panties and sliding a finger inside her. She groaned in ecstasy and tore at his belt trying to undo it. Finally managing to unbuckle it she yanked the zip on his trousers down and wrapped a hand around him caressingly. He growled into her mouth at her touch and she shivered at the hand still inside her panties.

Once he was free of the confines of his trousers she released him and lay back on the sofa, drawing up her skirt entirely and he lay on top of her quickly. He gently shifted her panties to one side and pushed into her with a soft moan.

"I love you." He whispered as he rocked against her and she clung to him.

She'd left after that and he didn't know if she was coming back or not.

* * *

He turned when the door to their room opened and she was standing in the doorway before him.

"You're here." He managed to mutter.

She nodded and held out a sheaf of parchment towards him.

"It's from Ginny."

He stared at her warily but there was no violence in her posture or her face.

"It says how sorry she is, how much neither of you wanted me to get hurt, and how often you tried not to."

He wrinkled his brow; "That's what I said."

She nodded; "Yes and I didn't know whether I believed you or not. But I believe her."

He crossed the room quickly and hugged her.

"I went to see her. And I told her that she had hurt me but also that I understand. That I'd felt that kind of consuming passion myself and I know how hard it is to resist."

Draco watched her in silence as she spoke, wondering if he was imagining this through all the whiskey he'd drank.

"So I told her what you said about us liking each other and she said from what you'd told her she did like me. And I thought what the hell..."

Draco was dying to ask her what she meant but he waited for her to speak first.

"I agreed with her that for one week of the year…" She sighed. "She can have you."

Draco opened his mouth before he'd processed the words properly; "Excuse me?"

"I know you Draco, you're not unfaithful. You were this time because there's something special about her you can't escape from. And she feels it to. So I'm not going to spend the rest of my married life trying to keep you apart. You're right she is a nice girl and after we'd got past the obvious awkward stage we did have a lot in common. So my only condition is you only see her… sexually… during that one week."

He nodded.

"That is… if you still want to be my husband."

He laughed joyfully and pulled her against him, kissing her over and over.

"Oh yeah one thing…"

He pulled back to look at her.

"I'm not having a three-some."

He laughed and kissed her again. He could see why she wasn't a Slytherin, if she had been she'd have cursed Ginny into oblivion and made sure he could never possibly cheat on her again. It wouldn't be the same as what they had had in the past but that was probably a good thing, no more lies and sneaking around, and he'd still get to see her anyway.

Oh yes he had a lot planned for those weeks. But right now he had his wife to please.


End file.
